The Face (Floating)
The Face (カオル君 kaoru kun, Mr.Kaoru) is a Floating enemy that appears in the Main Chapters, some event stages, the Challenge Battle, the Catclaw Dojo and in Stories of Legend Mode. He first appears as the boss of the Moon in Empire of Cats Chapter 1. Enemy The boss of the first Chapter's final level. He has extremely high health and attack, and hits multiple units per attack, but is one of the slowest enemy units in the game. In addition to this, he attacks very slowly, rendering his highly devastating area attacks useless in the presence of meatshields and 350+ range cats. Later on in the game, however, this enemy becomes more defensively focused, as his 1 speed keeps him camped at the enemy base, along with late game buffs making his high health and high attack power MUCH higher to where it can destroy most of your units with a single chomp. His variants serve different roles: Shy Boy and Cyberface as attackers, and I.M. Phace and Lowkey as support. Dictionary Strategies By this point in the game, you should have all cats evolved. You should also have most or all Treasures and all of them to superior. If you have any , use them, as it may help your chances of beating floating menace. #Upgrade your Worker Cat to level 2 or 3. #Spawn a few Wall Cats. #Upgrade your Worker Cat until you can get Mythical Titan Cat. #Once you have got enough, spawn Mythical Titan. #In case The Face is killing everything, spawn a Dragon Cat and protect it well, as Dragon outranges The Face. #Repeat this process a few times. #If The Face dies, good job! You have beaten Chapter 1 of Empire of Cats. Note: It has more bark than bite in the Stories of Legend. Not difficult to defeat when on its own, but it is usually supported by strong enemies. When it's surrounded by strong adversaries, use Area Attack to your advantage. Angry Delinquent Cat is a good choice, as it is relatively cheap (1500¢ in most stages of the game) and can attack multiple enemies at once, including enemies that have gotten into range in the middle of its attack. True Valkyrie Cat is another option, being twice as expensive but very fast and long-ranged, knocking The Face back in about 2-3 hits. if you have a lot of good cats, you can just spam. Extremely Easy when alone... Variants Shy Boy (Red/Floating) The Face's Red variant that moves and attacks much faster, but has much less health and deals less damage per attack. Has well-rounded stats and destroys your front lines considerably fast if not stalled correctly. Moves even faster than Doge Dark. Leggsy (Event Enemy) A variant of The Face with feet. It is considerably faster than The Face (half of Shy Boy's speed) and has a much faster attack speed. In comparison, it has about half of The Face's health. Princess Head A variant of The Face with Princess Punt hair. 1/3 as fast as Doge Dark. Attacks about as fast as Shy Boy and does 2,400 damage at 100% strength magnification. I.M. Phace (Alien/Floating) An Alien version of The Face. It is much faster and has a chance to stop Cat Units. To add insult to injury, it has a much longer range making it very hard to hit. Luckily, it has around half The Face's health and damage. It gets knocked back twice as much as The Face. CyberFace (Metal) A Metal variant of The Face, it has very low health but compensates for it with extreme damage, high speed and incredibly powerful Shockwaves, with a chance to knock back Cat Units if they aren't killed by the Shockwave or initial hit. It has very low health, so it will die to nearly any Critical Hit. Essentially a weaker Assassin Bear. It also does 4x damage to Cat Bases, meaning that it will always destroy the Cat Base in one hit. Hannya (Red) Another Red variant, looks like a Shy Boy wearing a mask. He's very slow, but he has exceptional range, high health, and the ability to weaken your cats. He has been seen only in Realm of Carnage. Deals extremely high damage (36,000). Lowkey (Relic/Floating) A Relic variant of The Face, with double the speed, more health, more range, much less time between attacks, and three times the attack, but not as many knockbacks. His ancient breath curses Cat Units for 10 seconds. Black Okame (Red/Black) A variant extremely similar to Hannya, with much more hp, less damage, less standing range, less time between attacks, one knockback, and Omni Strike (-200~800). It has much more pushing power thanks to it’s Omni Strike and guarantied chance to knockback your cats, though thankfully the stage it appears in (The Pure Land) only has Doge Darks, Gory Blacks, and Ginger Snaches. Oh, it’s also immune to freeze, so iCat and Bombercat won’t have any effect. Dead Donny Dash A Zombie variant of Leggsy. Has Long-Range attacks, burrows 750 towards your base, and revives once at 100% HP. Shakurel Face A variant of The Face that only appears in the Shakurel Planet stages. It has 4 times the health and damage of a normal Face. Appears Empire of Cats Stages * Empire of Cats 1: Moon (100% strength magnification) Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 5-5: Twin Peaks (400% strength magnification) * Stage 14-5: Crunchy Pillar (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 17-5: Chicken Game (1000% strength magnification) * Stage 18-5: Pitfall Zone (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 20-3: Godiego Pass (1000% strength magnification) * Stage 22-6: Satan's Bedroom (800% strength magnification) * Stage 23-5 Agape's Cage (600% strength magnification) * Stage 26-6: Benzene Field (200% strength magnification) * Stage 28-2: Knights of the Round (1600% strength magnification) * Stage 41-6: Broadband Omens (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 45-5: Toasty Turnpike (2000% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 10-5: Shocking Exile (500% strength magnification) * Stage 13-3: Lost Sailors (1000% strength magnification) * Stage 15-4: Cracked Column (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 19-4: Nighttime Lure (1600% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia *This enemy is so slow that although the Slow effect can be applied to him, it has no effect on his speed. *The Face has more health (without buffs) than all its variants except Hannya, Dead Donny Dash, Black Okame, Lowkey, and Shakurel Face. *According to the Battle Cats Database, Shy Boy was added to the game before The Face, despite appearing later in the game. *The Face appears in one of PONOS’ other games, Heads Off, as a playable character. Gallery big face en.jpg big face jp.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/020.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Shy Boy | ??? ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:Floating Enemies